The Slayer
by MrsHardyReignsLover
Summary: John/oc/RKO. John is a demand who hunts his own kind. Karena was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and doesnt know she's the slayer. Will she get sucked into Randy's tricks, or will John show her who she is and how he feels?
1. Chapter 1

John walked through the door. Surprised, that there was nothing there. Nothing, but ash. Which meant someone did his job for him. He decided to walk around the warehouse, and found nothing. Ash was the only thing there. Then John turned and seen a piece of purple cloth. It had blood on it. Once again John looked around the area. Nothing. So John left the warehouse. He heard a small cry. He walked towered the cry and found a girl. From the looks of the girl was a teenager.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked in a soft voice.

She was crying on the floor.

"Go away!" she yelled

"Hey, calm down. I just want to help." he said, he kneeled down beside her. He recognized her shirt. It was the same material as the cloth he found. He found a part of her shirt was torn, with a deep cut on her side.

"Please don't kill me?" she cried, and pulled away from him. "I didn't mean to kill them. I just wanted to get away. He wouldn't let go. So I kicked him. Next thing I knew was he turned to ash. Then I just started pushing and they all died."

"It's ok. I'm not one of them. I promise. Look the sun is coming up. If I was one of them I would be ash." he said, genially moving a piece of hair.

She finally looked at him. Her green eyes seemed to want to brake his heart. He bent down and picked her up. She passed out before, he got her to his car. He put her in his back seat, and laid her down. He got in the driver seat and drove to her to his apartment. It was an hour drive, but it took longer, because John had to stop in the woods, by the warehouse. He looked around the wood and went back to the warehouse. There was nothing moving, the only thing around was some animals.

"She really did kill everyone." John said to himself.

He walked back to the car. The girl was still asleep. She look like if she was going to out for a while. John drove back. He got there in an hour and a half, due to traffic. He got to the apartment, and got her out of the car. Everyone that lived in his apartment building, were slayers. So it wasn't an odd site when John was carrying the young girl into the building.

"Hey John, found a survivor?" his friend Even said.

"Yeah, she killed them all. She put up a fight too. 'Cause, she has some cuts and bruises. She has a bad cut on her side, so I'm going to go clean her up. Push the button for me, please?" he said explaining to Evan.

"Is she gonna need stiches?" Evan asked in a very caring voice.

Evan pushed the button and John stepped into the elevator. He walked into it and waited.

"I don't know. If she does, I'll call Shane. I'm scared it might be to her rib bone man. I mean look at her." John's voice was full of worry.

"She's only like 16 or 17. By the way, call Jerrett. Cause Shane's gone, and the Jerrett's are the only ones covering for him right now." Evan warned John.

When it finally got to his floor, he was existed. He opened his door, and walked in, he took the young girl to his room. He laid her bed. He now had to wait to till she woke up to see if she was alright.

_Hey everyone. This is my first story. So please R & R if its any good. Thank you for reading this._


	2. Chapter 2

John waited, for the Karen Jerrett to come up to his apartment. The girl was getting worse. He didn't even know her name. All he knew was she was hurt and had been bleeding since he found her. He had put lots of presser on it and had done his best to stop it. He was starting to get impatient when there was a knock on the door. He quickly jumped up to get it.

"John I'm so sorry it took me so long. You called right when I was putting staples in the back of AJ's head at my office. Show me where the young girl is?" she rushing home.

"She's in the bedroom. I couldn't stop the bleeding." He said taking her to the bed room.

She walked into the room and rushed John out. Karen seen the young girl and quickly started working on the stiches. It took 12 stiches to stop the bleeding. She cleaned up the cut and stiches and finally looked at her face. She was shocked. She quickly cleaned her instruments and walked to the living to talk to them.

"How's she?" he asked as soon as he seen her.

"She should be fine. Give her some Advil and she should be fine. John, do you know who she is?" she looked so worried.

"No. I just found her, at the warehouse. The one that everyone had been keeping an eye on." He said looking at her confused.

"John, I'm one of the few people who know who you are, also who your brother is. This girl was probably taken to that warehouse so "they" could kill her." She explained but was cut off.

"Then who the hell is she? So far till I know, she is a girl who almost got killed. But she was smart and killed them first." He was getting frustrated with her.

"John calm down. Look honey, to you this is a young girl who almost got killed. Maybe she got lucky, or maybe she knew what she was doing." She got angry.

"Karen what are you talking about? She is only a young girl. But when I found her she was crying, and scared as hell. If she knew what she was doing, she wouldn't have gotten a cut like that. You and I both know that if someone knows how to kill 'them', wouldn't get a wound like that unless they got sloppy. So I don't know what to believe." He sat down and put his face in his hands.

"John, trust me when I say either this girl is a good actress or she didn't know. The reason Randy would want her died is because who she is honey." She sat next to him trying to help him understand.

"Then who is she? Who is this girl young girl that he would want her died? She's just a kid. Look at her." He could see the girl from his couch. "She's only 16 or 17. Why would Randy want her died?"

"She's 16 years old. She moved to Miami, till she went missing and showed up here, in Boston. She's been trying to get the hell out of here. But somehow, some way, she ends up hurt and I've patched her up a couple of time. I just think she doesn't want to accept who she is." Karen got a sad look on her face.

"Once again who is she? I've asked you like a dozen time now." He asked again.

"Her name is Karena. She's the new Slayer. John, she the new vampire slayer, that's why Randy wants her died." Karen finally said. "Once again, be careful with her. Whether you like it or not, she can kill you. Even if it mean she didn't mean to. She can, but I'm not sure, she knows. She might think this is a joke that people have told her that she is. But I think this will open her eye." Karen finaly said.


	3. Chapter 3

Karena opened her eyes. Wondering where she was. All she remembered was being in the warehouse and killing all those people. She looked around and didn't notice where she was. All she could do was panic. She got up an felt something on her side. She looked to see she had stitches. She heard voices and wondered who it was. She opened the door and looked out at who was there. She recognized the women, but not the guy.

After shutting the door she quickly went to the window. Hoping she could sneak out. She looked and seen that there was bars on the window, she went to look out the window and realized she was about 5 or 6 stories up.

She turned when she heard the door open. They guy walked in and noticed her by the window.

"Hey calm down. I won't hurt you." He said to her, "Come on. You have stitches in your side. You don't need to go jumping off thing."

"How did I get here?" She quickly asked.

"You don't remember do you?" all she could do was shake her head no. "You were in a warehouse and you got hurt. When I found you, you were crying saying you didn't mean to kill them. I brought you here because your cut was so bad you needed stitches."

"I remember being in the warehouse, and killing them. But I don't remember anything else other than them saying I was the chosen one and that I needed to die. That women that was talking to you, she told me the same thing. But I wish I know what they all meant." She explained to him.

"Well, have you heard of slayers?" he questioned her.

"I got told stories about them by my family. My family in Miami said that we moved there to escape that life. But it's a myth. Stuff people would say to scare kids. It's not real." She said to him trying to make since out of the situation.

"No honey, it's not a myth. It's real. You come from a line of slayers. They want you died. They are vampires, demons, things that are meant to kill and hurt people. You're the next generation of the slayer line. So it's important to kill you." He explained. "Look I'm keeping you here with me. You can stay as long as you want but. That means you go by my rules. They aren't that hard to fallow. So don't worry." He told her "My Name is John. Now if you're willing to talk to me I'm willing to get to know you better."

"My name's Karena." was all she said.

"Alright, Karena, I'm sence you're going to be staying here I think we should go and get you some clothes. That way you don't stay in the same ones you're in now."

He got up and got out a hoodie that he had, and gave it to her. She put it on and got ready to go to the shore. She looked at him and noticed his crazy blue eyes. She just wanted to stay like that. That was when she realized she didn't know his name. She looked at him trying to figure out his name only to come up with nothing.

"What's your name?" she asked him, looking at him puzzled.

"My name is John. I promise you will be alright if you are with me. Nothing will happen to you." He told her.


	4. Chapter 4

John and Karena walked through the store getting all kinds of clothes for Karena. She stayed very quiet, when they were there. She didn't know what to say. Here was a man willing to help her and keep her safe, and she had nothing to give to him other than a 'Thank you'. But that didn't seem like enough.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"I just don't know what to say. I mean, who would want to help a girl that they don't know or might even not care about. It's at a point to where I'm wondering if I'm even worth it to you." She told him.

"Is that what you're thinking?" he asked "Because if I didn't care, I would have left you by the warehouse. But I believe that if there's someone that needs help I will help that person. It shouldn't matter who they are, or anything else for that matter."

"It's just you found me and called that doctor, and well I've had a lot of encounters with her. But I still don't get why I'm here and why she's the doctor that is there when I'm hurt. Because I end up sneaking out when I get patched up anyways." She said thinking about everything, "I still don't even know where I am."

He pulled her to him and hugged her, "I'll explain everything to you when we go back to the apartment."

Karena hugged him and just held him. She felt safer in his arms than ever. She just hated not know what was going on. She pushed the feeling aside and they went on with their shopping. They shopped for clothes for her and some food.

They finished shopping and went back to the apartment. When they got there it was already the evening. John walked into the apartment and made sure Karena had all her stuff. He looked at her and she still had the confused look on her face. He was determined to find out why. Because he didn't like to seeing her like she didn't know what was going on.

"You alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah, it's just that you said you'd explain everything when we got back. But I'm just trying to put as much of it together as I can." She explained him, "It's just to a point that I miss my family, my friends, everything. Hell even the drama that was always happening. Why did this happen to me?"

He sat on the couch while listening to her. She was just a kid. She had a point why would someone want to do this to a girl, especially as young as she was. No one should be put through that no matter what anyone says or destiny says. He got up and hugged her. He held her knowing he had to explain everything to her. But he didn't want to over whelm her. He barely knew this girl and he already cared for her so much.

"Everything will be alright." He told her, "It will. I'll protect you. I promise you that, Karena."

"Please, just tell me. What do they want with me?" she questioned, "That's all I want to know. Cause I can't be this way forever."

"Sit down." He said to started things off, they sat down as John started explaining things. "Your family is part of a line of Vampire slayers. Apparently there was no way of killing your whole family, so the leader of the vampires decided to just kill the strongest. That would be you."

"Me? Why me?" she asked scared.

"Because, there's this prophecy, that a girl of the age of 16 or 17, something like that. That girl will be able to come and destroy the great leader of the vampires. You are supposed to be that girl. So someone kidnapped you and brought you here. We are in Boston. The people that brought you here were probably wanting to kill you, so were ones last night." He said, "Karen said she has patched you up a few times. She asked if you knew who you were. I'm guessing that you don't. Cause, I'm explaining all of this to you. But I'm willing to help to help you with as much as I can."

"Thank you. Cause, I've wanted to ask those questions. And now I have my answers to them. It's now I know why I should be watching out for myself." She said to him.

"It'll be alright. It will, I will help you. No matter what happen I will help you." He said to her.

He touched his forehead to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He held her; all he could do was pray that she didn't find out about his brother. To know that his brother was pretty high up there, and he wanted her died broke his heart. She held on to him, not wanting to let go of him. Then suddenly there was a knock at the door. They pulled away and John got up to answer the door. Karen was waiting at the door.

"It's Karen, she probably wants to check on you." He said. He let her in, Karen seen Karena and smiled.

"Hi honey, how are you doing?" she asked Karena.

"I'm alright. My side hurts a little bit. But I'm alright. How long to I need them in?" Karena asked her.

"At least, 10 days. I brought you some pain killers. You also have a mild concussion. So you have to be really careful for a while sweetie. So here's some aspire for that, and some standard pain killers for you cut on your ribs. It took seventeen stiches to put you back together." She informed Karena about what was wrong with her.

"Thank you. But will you come take them out or will they dissolve?" She asked feeling the thread in her side.

"I'll have to take the ones showing out. The rest will dissolve." She said, "Alright. I'll see you in a later. Just make sure to take care of yourself. John help her as much as you can."

She left and John just waited to see what Karena wanted to do. She was tired but Karen told her to be careful. She looked at John, smiling at him. She was grateful that he was there with her.

"John, where am I going to sleep?" she asked him

"You sleep in the bed room. The couch has a pull out bed. I'll sleep on that." He explained to her. "Don't worry. I don't need you tossing and turning all night and ripping you stiches."

"Alright, I hope you don't mind, if I just go to bed. Cause I'm just tired and want to sleep." She said looking at the ground.

"Go, and sleep. Cause if you don't, you will fall asleep right here." He said to her smiling.

"Alright. Goodnight John." She went into the room.

She changed into the pajamas that John had gotten her. She went, laid down, and instantly fell asleep. Not even noticing that John watched her fall asleep. He shut off the lights and went to the couch. He laid down and looked at the ceiling. He went through a lot for one day. He fell asleep right after he finished his thinking. Not caring about what happened the next day.


End file.
